


Ordinary

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: LOZ X WOF [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cataclysm Cactus, Discord insisted I use that for Ganon :/, Dragons, Fighting, Gen, I swear, I was warming up with that one, The Wings Of Fire crossover no one cares about, This is better than my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Princess Bengal, RainWing Princess of Hyrule, the only heir to the throne. A throne of nothing.The only other thing she is known for besides that is being part of a great destiny, one she shares with the greatest swordsdrake of Hyrule, Quetzel, who also is better than her in every way. Bengal is just an ordinary dragonet who is supposed to be something else entirely
Series: LOZ X WOF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> "Use Cataclysm Cactus, you coward"  
> -TapiTapioca, my "platonic partner"
> 
> Gorons=MudWings  
> Rito=SkyWings  
> Sheikha=NightWings (StarWings for Sheikah, VoidWings for Yiga.)  
> Hylians=RainWings (thanks Weird Alien for reminding me they exist)  
> Zora=SeaWings (called RiverWings in Lanayru. Those in Lurelin are SeaWings.)  
> Gerudo=SandWings  
> Zelda is Princess Bengal. Age 6. Many dragons were unaware that Bengal lacked power in her kingdom "because of her age." Only the StarWings knew what was really going on.  
> Link is Quetzal, age 6.  
> Daruk is Beaver  
> Revali is Condor  
> Mipha is Tucuxi, Sidon is Mako  
> Urbosa is Hyena  
> Purah is Discoverer, Robbie is Artisan, Impa is Lorekeeper

Bengal’s scales flared into gold like sunshine when the Moon artifact glowed blue like the flame used to activate it. “It worked!” She then changed her scales to their usual appearance, Primarily gold with white under, and a deep blue strike on her back. Meanwhile, Discoverer bounced around the royal laboratory. The guards’ scales announced their worry of the Nightwing breaking something. She didn’t have foresight so it wasn’t like she knew for sure she wasn’t going to crash into the ancient technology.  
“Now, what does it do?” Bengal wondered aloud. Discoverer practically fell. Before dashing over to the princess’s side. “Let’s find out!” Bengal walked around the large circular object. There were no other changes besides its new blue glow. There were more holes at the bottom of it other than the one connected to the furnace. She took out the Moon Slate. She turned it on. Nothing new. Bengal took out her notes and started brainstorming when Lorekeeper walked in. “Is it time to go?” Bengal asked. The seer nodded and Bengal grabbed her bag and the two dragons left Hyrule Castle.

The sunshine on the snow was almost blinding. Bengal would have probably gotten ill from the cold as well, had it not been for the warm clothes given to her. She and her guards entered a round canyon. Before them was a dark red SkyWing. He summoned a gust of wind, seen by the small patch of snowfall where the dragon had once stood before he took off. Bengal didn’t know much about SkyWings, but she didn’t think it was normal for any dragon to instantly be blown so high. Flying around the small circle of snow, the dark SkyWing eventually began to lose control and was thrown to the ground. “So even the great Condor has issues with his power?” Bengal wondered. What drove him to work on this ability anyway?  
The dark red Skywing sat on the ground, catching his breath. He opened his eyes and seemed to spot the RainWing Princess. He sat up. “You know, your Highness, it's rude to eavesdrop.” He seemed a bit ashamed. “My apologies,” Bengal started, “I went to the village and was told I could find you here.” Condor was silent for a moment before he turned to face her, determination burning in his eyes. “You have need of me, to defeat Cataclysm Cactus,” he said. “To slay the beast once and for all...It will be my pleasure.” Bengal’s eyes turned yellow as she smiled. “Thank you, Condor! If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-” Condor lifted a wing toward her, “However!” He crouched and spread out his wings. The snow once again was lifted into the air. Condor faced the sky and jumped, being lifted toward the sky without needing to flap. But he was stopped for a few seconds in the middle, he flapped again and moved his wings closer to his body. As he reached the end of the gale, Conder flipped away from the gust and spun so he wasn’t upside down. He quickly reached for his bow and equipped bomb arrows.  
Condor flew around the pillar in the middle of the canyon, exploding every target into beautiful flames like fireworks.

Looking quite proud of himself despite his scales being covered in soot, Condor perched on the railing of a deck. “I know I play the biggest part in helping that uhm,” he cleared his throat, “drakeling with the darkness sealing blade, correct? Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action, don’t come crying to me.” Bengal let the scales beneath her clothes turn light blue.  
That stupid drake was perfect. Unlike her.

“Ah! Count me in Tiny Princess!” The pale brown MudWing said. “I’m the fearless Beaver! And if Hyrule needs my help! I’ll gladly lay down my life!”  
“Thank you, Beaver!” Bengal said. “Not sure if it's the fault of Cataclysm Cactus or not but monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately,” Beaver said in a worried tone. He looked back at Bengal. “In times like these, you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of strong MudWings to watch your back.”  
“You sound like Father,” Bengal said. “He's assigning a knight to follow me everywhere I go. I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsdrake in all of Hyrule…” That was the understatement of the century. Beaver’s eyes widened. “That can only be…” The group of dragons spotted a bunch of monsters. Bokoblins. They resembled scavenger cubs but crossed with a pig. “What the…They really are all over the place these days.” They seemed suspiciously concentrated on whatever was behind a boulder. “Is someone being attacked?” He turned to Bengal. “Wait here, Princess.” The MudWing charged toward the monsters and slammed into them before stomping on the ground. The remaining monsters screeched and ran away. “Spineless little cuccos! No monster stands a chance when fighting me! The almighty Beaver of the MudWings!” Beaver laughed.  
Bangel ran toward the rock and smiled at what was hiding behind it. “You’re safe.” The dog ran up to her, barking happily. She gently ran her talons through its fur. She laughed, “it seems our little friend was the one being attacked. Precious boy. You saved him!” She turned to a surprising scene. Beaver, the large, powerful MudWing, was shaking in fear. The three other dragons stared, bewildered, as the dog barked, causing Beaver to turn away, and curl up, his shield power activating.

The mountains were windy, cold, and being there made Bengal feel like she was suffocating. The MudWing marshes around Death Mountain got pretty hot. Bengal sometimes just resorted to flying instead of walking because the ground got so hot it felt like her scales might burn off. But the Lanayru Great Spring wasn’t cold nor wet. It was like Hyrule. Like home…But the dragons were quieter about her failures.

Bengal stood tall, absorbing the sunlight that shone upon the waterfall. “So, Princess, may I ask who the other champions are?” Princess Tucuxi, a red RiverWing with white scales on her belly asked. “SkyWing pride, Condor, MudWing strength, Beaver, SandWing Spirit, Hyena, and...” Every time his name was spoken it was like the entire world slowed down. “The RainWing with the sword that seals the darkness.” Bengal spoke quickly. Tucuxi gasped, “Quetzal.” She didn’t speak his name like anyone else did. She didn’t say it like he was some god that could snap his fingers and all the world's problems would end. Tucuxi said the hero’s name like he was some ordinary dragon. And this time, the world didn’t slow down so much. Bengal’s eyes were blue with curiosity.  
“Oh,” Tucuxi walked to the edge of the waterfall. There, at the bottom, a small RiverWing dragonet with the same scale colors as Tucuxi except darker and with different patterns and highlights, looked up at the two princesses as if he was pleading. “Mako! Hurry and swim up here!” Her scales flashed as she said that. “Tucuxi, perhaps he’s still too young to swim up this big waterfall.”  
“One day, Princess, I must leave him. To face my fate with Mosu.” Tucuxi slid down the waterfall like it was a skateboard. Mako grabbed up onto Tu’s wings and together, they swam back up the waterfall. Tucuxi twirled in the air as they landed. Mako stared at the ground but Tucuxi lifted his head so he was looking at her. “Sweet Mako, should fate ever part us,” Mako gasped, knowing what his sister was not-so-subtly implying, “I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm. Understood?” Mako nodded, the scales on his side lighting up. Tu nodded. “Now, shall we try one more time?” Mako gave the biggest grin Bengal had ever seen.

“Princess of Hyrule, I accept your proposition without hesitation.” The pale dusty red Queen of SandWings spoke authoritatively. “Not only are they planning to resurrect Cataclysm Cactus, it seems the VoidWings are after our treasured heirloom as well.” She turned to face a golden crown of black jewels that sat on a table beside her throne. “You have my word. I won’t rest until the Cataclysm falls.”  
Bengal made sure her eyes were pure yellow with gratitude. “SandWing Queen Hyena, on behalf of all of Hyrule and its King, I thank you.” The three RainWings bowed.

That night, laughter could be heard as the two dragons flew toward the large mechanical camel. “I’ve never seen you so serious, Hyena!”  
“Oh my, I can’t say the same, Little Bird. Four years ago you rarely smiled.” Dragons flew past and Bengal’s ears twitched at the familiar nickname. “Hyena, I get the feeling you’ve called me Little Bird before. I was wondering where you got that name from.” The wing beats that followed Bengal stopped. She hovered and saw the SandWing land and roar at the MudWing and SkyWing that passed them. Bengal landed behind the older dragon, who raised a wing in front of her as the two strangers landed before them. Hyena’s tail uncurled, a deadly tip shining in the moonlight. “Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head-on.” Her tail curled over her shoulders. Suddenly, the two dragons turned into NightWings. Nightwings that had a bag of sharp discs and a sickle on their hip.  
VoidWings  
Hyena pushed back one of the NightWings. They dodged each other's claws, kicking up sand and digging into each other's scales. After a few close grasps at her tail, Hyena grabbed her shield and blocked one of the NightWing’s attacks, sending them flying backward. She ripped off a chunk of their scales and stabbed the exposed flesh with her tail.  
The other VoidWing had been unable to attack Bengal at a safe angle. She knew all their tricks and the ways to escape them. Attempting to attack a RainWing in their line of sight is a suicide mission. When the NightWing’s partner cried in pain, they turned to see Hyena’s tail covered in blood. They disappeared once again. Bengal looked around and saw the NightWing’s shape appear in the moonlight behind Hyena for a split second. “Hyena!!” The SandWing Queen spread her wings, and the traitorous NightWing was struck out of the sky. Yellow Electricity striking through them like the black zigzag pattern on her forelimbs, neck, and wings.  
The VoidWings began to retreat. “Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives!” Hyena barked. “Now go!” She turned to face Bengal once the VoidWings disappeared. “You asked me why I called you Little Bird. When you were but a hatchling my dear friend called you that with the sweetest smile to ever have graced this land of Hyrule.”  
“You mean mother?”  
“It was four long years ago. Your mother had just left this world but her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed.” Bengal found herself crying and she couldn’t quite figure out why. “Sometimes I forget myself and get lost in the past…” Hyena said, smiling at the Little Bird.


	2. Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scales can be deceiving

Everything about Quetzal was perfect. It was liking looking in a mirror cursed to show ideals rather than truth. Ideals of what the gods wanted. But Bengal failed them.  
Maybe the Moon Tech could tell her how to unlock her power. She just needed to find its secrets. Which she was currently failing at. Putting the Moon slate on the shrine, a thing the StarWings constructed specifically for a certain ancient sword’s chosen one was doing nothing.  
Bengal hissed when she heard wingbeats approaching. There he was: Mr. Perfect Hero. Bengal, in an isolated area with someone who never spoke, did not even try to push back the red that washed over her primarily gold and blue scales that, surprisingly, Quetzal also used. Sure, the blue in his scales were lighter and Quetzal had blue under him rather than white, they did share a destiny, and maybe Quetzal replaced the green with blue to match the champion tunic that Bengal put together with her own talons-  
The point was…  
“It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own.” Bengal hissed. “I, the person in question, am fine. Regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle and tell that to my father, please.” Bengal’s time at this shrine was ruined.  
As Bengal lifted into the air she heard wingbeats that were not hers. She turned around and gave a distressed roar. “And stop following me!” Quetzal turned orange-purple. And Bengal flew into a small forest, hoping he wouldn’t find her.

Quetzal was confused and he showed it. What in Faerore’s Wind...

Din! Din! DIN!  
Bengal was leaping through the sand, her right wing was too heavy to fly from the sickle inside it. and every time she tried, it felt like her wing ripped more than it already was. The desert sand clumped around the wound and it stung, burned, and itched. Bengal cried out for help. Where were her guards? Where was Hyena?  
Bengal suddenly tripped. A shadow loomed over her and her scales turned gray as a sickle was raised...  
Five seconds of complete darkness. But there was no pain. Nothing but the scent of blood. It wasn’t hers.  
Bengal opened her eyes to see a sword, one with the scent of age, more age than the Moon Tech. But it looked recently polished and sharpened, aside from the blood-covered tip. And holding the blade was a gold and blue RainWing tail.  
Soon, a harsh, saw-like RainWing shriek broke the silence and the VoidWings were gone within seconds.  
Did Bengal’s savior really need to be identified? It was none other than Quetzal whose wings hovered over her protectively, colorful spots appearing on his scales as a warning to any other enemies that dare go near the princess. Bengal thought he would have left her for dead after all the horrible things she said to him...

Bengal sat on top of the fish-shaped RiverWing Palace, watching Tucuxi’s progress with piloting Mosu.  
“Who is the RainWing Queen?” Mako asked curiously. “She’s gone.” Mako seemed shocked. “You mean, you guys don’t have one!?” Bengal nodded. “But, you’re a princess! You’re supposed to be Queen!”  
“Well, my father says I’m too young.”  
“Oh..”  
“Mako!” One of the RiverWing servants barked. “Leave our guest alone.” Mako nodded. “I’d think you’d make a great Queen! Even now! I believe you!” And he gave his signature smile before diving into the lake.  
“How old are you, again?” The servant asked. “Six.” She shook her head. “The youngest RiverWing Queen we’ve had was six. Don’t fight for the throne, though. Not that you should need to.”  
The thought of challenging her father to the throne scared Bengal. He would be furious and never let her see the light of day again.  
Bengal’s thoughts began to stir too much for her liking. She curled up, hoping Sun Time would clear her mind.

Bengal yawned and stretched, feeling well-rested from Sun Time. Quetzal soon landed on the Palace platform with Tucuxi.  
Tucuxi was probably the champion Bengal was closest with. She offered to show Bengal around the lake, explaining all she knew about the local flora and fauna, as well as RiverWing history. She also apparently knew Quetzal when he was a hatchling.  
“He’s a sweet and curious dragon.” She explained as said sweet dragon had just caused about twenty monsters to writhe in pain as their life was burned away. Then, some scavengers started offering a bunch of items to him, and Bengal could see a bit of that caring and curious nature Tu was talking about. He ruffled a scavenger cub’s hair, causing it to giggle. “Do you know what happened to him?” Tu and Bengal asked each other simultaneously. They giggled but there was a sorrowful undertone. “I know he’s still the same. He’s just hidden that part of himself. But why?” Tu wondered aloud.

On the way back to the RainWing Palace, it began to rain. Quetzal suddenly flew in front of Bengal, causing her to have to abruptly stop. “Wh-” Then he flew closer and Bengal backed up, not realizing her scales were turning light rose pink. He flapped his wings toward her and Bengal flew back, away from him, her scales openly expressing her confusion. Quetzal then flew toward her right. He huffed and Bengal moved further to the left. This continued for another couple of minutes and Bengal spotted where Quetzal wanted her to go. A tree overlooking a small structure that covered three statues. There was just enough room for one dragon. “Why didn’t you just point your tail there? Or lead me?” Then, Bengal saw his eyes flash yellow. “You little-” Bengal couldn’t help but laugh, “you were playing with me weren’t you!?” The two of them actually laughed together. Once she was under cover, she shook the rain off her scales and sighed. “Why don’t you ever talk anyway?” Quetzal was clearly lost in thought before he responded, “So many people are counting on me and I can’t let them down. So I turned myself into a blank canvas for the people of Hyrule to put their faith in.” His voice did not hide his emotions the same way his scales did. It was almost shaky near the end of his sentence.

He wasn’t a perfect god who could snap his fingers and get rid of everyone's problems.  
He was an ordinary dragon with an extraordinary destiny. And neither he nor Bengal knew how to go about fulfilling it.  
But they’ll figure it out together.  
They can’t let Hyrule down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism, advice, feedback, would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, people actually left kudos.  
> Wut.  
> I didn't think anyone would actually be interested in this, I'm...Glad you enjoyed this...?


End file.
